Formica Pedes
Formica Pedes appeared in 2001 movie called Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4. Formica Pedes (フォルミカ・ペデス Forumika Pedesu): Black carpenter ant drones used by the stronger Ant Lords (アントロード Anto Rōdo). A pack of them appeared to kill the children at a psychic school. They are armed with fangs laced with acid. By the time G3-X arrived, the staff had been killed off. He battled one of the Pawns, killing him with the GX-05 Cerberus. The Pedes resurface two months later, attacking those who pass the ESP Quiz. The first one was one killed by Gills' Gills Heel Claw when he attempted to kill Rei. Agito and G3-X were forced to fight the Pedes until G4 arrived, destroying them with his Gigant. The entire Pede army soon found their way to the GA base upon sensing Mana's power, with numbers of them killed by Agito, Gills, G3-X, & G4. The surviving members were last seen mauling Risa Fukami. In the World of Agito, the Formica Pedes soldiers serve their queen Formica Regia, who in turn serves under Taurus Ballista. They are first seen when one of them appears at Shouichi Ashikawa's house which Tsukasa and Natsumi went to deliver a letter, in order to kill him, Shouichi having hunted by the Lords due to his status as an Agito ever since his power started awakening. Tsukasa and Natsumi initially believe the monster is a Gurongi, only for Tsukasa to realize as he transforms into Decade and takes the fight outside that it is an Unknown after witnessing it summon its weapon from a ring of light before swiftly destroying the Ant Lord with the Final Attack Ride Dimension Blast. A duo of a Formica Pedes later appear to kill the Gurongi Zu-Mebio-Da before attacking Kaito as Diend and Yusuke. Diend summons Kamen Riders Drake and Delta to fight the Ant Lords until Shouichi, in pain of sensing the Lords' attack, arrives in his Exceed Gills form and swiftly destroys both Formica Pedes. Further hordes of Formica Pedes later appear to attack Shouichi as Exceed Gills. After an initial group is destroyed by Yusuke as G3-X using GX-05 Cerberus's Rocket Mode, more come only to be held off by Diend. Destroying a couple with his Attack Ride Diend Blast, Diend proceeds to summon Kamen Ride: Blade to assist him. Soon after, Diend finishes the battle by transforming Blade into Final Form Ride Blade Blade, destroying the remaining Formica Pedes with the Final Attack Ride Diend Edge. The Formica Pedes, among many other revived monsters, was part of the Dai-Shocker army in the World of Decade that was fought and wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders. A duo of Formica Pedes were among four Lords who were part of a gathering of monsters which were revived by Super Apollo Geist in the World of the Rider War through a surplus of Life Energy which he had gained during his wedding to the Fangire Queen. These four Lords were combined to create a copy of the strongest Lord from the World of Agito, Taurus Ballista. This Taurus Ballista is later destroyed by Hibiki. Arsenals Formica Pedes are armed with fangs laced with acid which induce suffocation in their victims by drowning even above water. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ants Category:Insects Category:Characters Portrayed by Kunihiko Yasui Category:Characters Portrayed by Yuki Anai Category:Characters Portrayed by Katsumi Shiono Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2001 Category:Kamen Rider Universe